In recent years, in the semiconductor industry which supports rapidly advancing IT technologies, there has been a demand for high integration or performance improvement of devices, and, accordingly, there has been a demand for additional improvement of micro-fabrication techniques in semiconductor-manufacturing processes as well. Even in semiconductor-manufacturing processes, etching techniques are one kind of important micro-fabrication technique, and, in recent years, among etching techniques, plasma etching techniques that can micro-fabricate a large area at a high efficiency have become mainstream.
For example, an LSI-manufacturing process in which a silicon wafer is used is a technique in which a mask pattern is formed on the silicon wafer using a resist, while the silicon wafer is supported in a vacuum, a reactive gas is introduced into the vacuum, a high-frequency electric field is applied to the reactive gas so as to make accelerated electrons collide with gas molecules and thus enter into a plasma state, radicals (free radicals) and ions which are generated from the plasma are made to react with the silicon wafer, and reaction products are removed, thereby forming a micro pattern on the silicon wafer.
In apparatuses for manufacturing semiconductors such as plasma etching apparatuses, an electrostatic chucking device has been thus far used as a device that readily attaches and fixes a silicon wafer to a specimen stage and maintains the silicon wafer at a desired temperature.
Examples of the electrostatic chucking device that has been proposed include an electrostatic chucking device having a structure in which an organic film such as a polyimide film is used as a dielectric layer that fixes a silicon wafer, and the organic film is sandwiched between two ceramic sheets and adhered using an insulating adhesive (PTL 1).
In addition, an electrostatic chucking device in which the top surface of a ceramic substrate is used as amounting surface that mounts a silicon wafer and in which an electrostatic adsorption electrode made of a metal with a high melting point is implanted also has been proposed (PTL 2). In addition, an electrostatic chucking device including a ceramic sprayed film formed on a surface of a ceramic substrate that mounts a silicon wafer is also proposed.